As the coin collecting device that collects coins for a vending machine, various arrangements have conventionally been proposed. Particularly, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3057393, Japanese Patent No. 3254149, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-92713, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-133493 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-279476 respectively disclose techniques about coin collecting devices for a vending machine, which are capable of changing the number of coins required for purchasing an article.
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3057393
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3254149
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-92713
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-133493
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-279476